Habits
by Chloe Edmonds
Summary: He's calling you Artemis, he wants you to find him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, so this idea came to me while I was watching extreme couponing, but I have recently watched all of Young Justice so it was fresh in my mind. l must admit, I cried a lot when Wally died, he was one of my favourite characters. So naturally I decided to make a fanfiction about Artemis. By the way, this is set almost a year after Wally died and Artemis is still going by the name of Tigress. I hope you enjoy reading and yeah :) **

* * *

_The day was good, the sun was shining and the water was a crystal blue. My five friends and I played around in the sun and surf enjoying every moment, not thinking about anything else. No worries about intergalactic troubles, or troubles in our own cities. Everyone was focused on one thing, having fun. I leapt into Wally's arms, kissing him lovingly. _

"_I'll remember this day forever, babe." I spoke softly and rested my head on his shoulder._

"_Yeah, so will I. Especially when I do this." He giggled as he threw me into the water._

"_Wally West you are in BIG trouble!" I laughed as I leapt on to his back, both of us falling down. We both giggled and splashed each other, leading to the other four joining in. Everyone was involved in a massive battle, not one of the battles we're usually involved in though. Not this time. This battle was between the six of us, it was the massive splash battle. _

_No one actually won, it just ended in a big case of the giggles. Wally swooped me off my feet and kissed me again, just as the sun set and changed the colour of the water to a beautiful purple-orange. _

"_I could really go for some pizza now, babe." _

"_Is your mind ever on anything other than food?" I laughed at speedsters antics._

"_My mind is always on you, babe." He winked at me with those massive green eyes._

"_You're so smooth, Wally. Shut up now you're ruining this moment." _

"_Gee you are one crazy lady." He tickled me and laughed as I thrashed around in his arms._

"_You're such a dork, but I love you. Occasionally."_

"_Wanna change that occasionally to definitely?"_

"_Hmm, let me think about it." He started lowering me slowly into the water,_

"_Wally! I'm pretty much dry! Stop!" I laughed and screamed simultaneously,_

"_Ok, ok! I change my answer!"_

"_To what?"_

"_To definitely, I definitely love you." He giggled and lifted me up again. _

"_Come on you two love birds, do you really want to miss out on dinner?" Superboy called us over and Wally immediately sprinted to where the Kryptonian was standing. _

"_We're having pizza, right?" He questioned as he put me down._

"_Yup, from your favourite place too." _

"_Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Wally ran to the Super-Cycle and motioned us to hurry up. I chuckled at his childish anticipation, he never fails to make me laugh. I really did love the tall, lanky red head. He is everything to me._

* * *

I sighed and looked out on the water as a tear slid down my cheek. That memory replays over and over and over in my head every day. When I go to bed the only thing I can see is him slowly fading away. I can never hold him again, kiss him again or joke with him again. The only thing I can do is hold on to every memory I have of him. I can see him in Bart, especially when he wears KF's costume, but I can never truly see him again. We never got to go back to the Eiffel Tower or travel around the world together. I just want to talk to him again, to hear his voice, to feel his touch. I miss him more than anything in the world. I just want to tell him that I love him, one last time.

"I love you Wally. Please come back, I need you." I knew he wasn't going to come back though, he is gone forever. I sat in the sand and watched the sun go down, it's started to become a habit. Before Wally died I couldn't imagine a life without him, and now my life isn't really a life anymore. It's just a continuous, repetitive cycle. I watched the sky get darker and darker until I received a radio transmission.

"_Artemis, its Nightwing, return to base. We have a mission."_

"I'll be right over, oh and Nightwing,"

"_Yeah?"_

"It's Tigress, remember?"

"_Oh, right. Sorry. Just come quickly, we need you. Nightwing out."_

I ran to my motor bike and returned to base. I passed through the zeta-beam.

* * *

"Recognized, Artemis, B07."

"It's Tigress goddammit!"

"When are you gonna realise that all of us want you to be Artemis again?" Bart leant against the wall next to me

"I want to be Tigress, I need to move on."

"You still haven't moved on though, it's been almost a year! It's obviously not working. Don't you miss your old bow?"

"Artemis' life was with Wally, I can't go back to that life. Not by myself."

"But you were by yourself before you met Wally. Right?"

"I was, but he changed my life. I don't know if I can go back to how Artemis was before." Bart looked at me sympathetically.

"We better go to briefing, before Nightwing gets even crazier." He sped off in front of me before I could question him. What did he mean by crazier? I shrugged and ran to the briefing room. I was the last one there, Nightwing looked, err, aggravated.

"Sorry I'm late." Nightwing stared at me, I felt like I was a criminal.

"Tigress, you're on Alpha squad with Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, Batgirl and Static." Aqualad stated.

"Beastboy, Miss Martian, Nightwing and Lagoon Boy, you're on Beta Squad. Robin, Guardian, Rocket, Superboy, Bumble Bee and Wonder Girl, you're on Gamma Squad. Alpha Squad, Lex Luthor has a new shipment of products being delivered to Metropolis. Your mission is to find where the packages are going to be delivered and then get a sample of the product. The building will be armed and there will be security cameras etc. do not get exposed. Beta Squad, suspicious activity has been noticed in the Atlantic Ocean, your mission is to investigate. We suspect that it might have something to do with Lex or another villain. Gamma Squad, a lab has been broken into at Gotham. Find the perps and the stolen items. Robin, surveillance footage has been uploaded to your system. All teams, go!"

Everyone ran down to the grotto and got on motorbikes etc. We all went our separate ways for our missions. Alpha team was almost in Metropolis when we got a radio transmission from Aqualad.

"_Alpha Squad, we have found the delivery address for the products. Go to the warehouse district, the delivery will be in Warehouse 7. I advise you not to ride your motorbikes into the district. Aqualad out."_

Before we reached the district we parked our bikes, as instructed. The district has a small amount of security but we were easily able to dodge them.

"Everyone, stealth mode. Split up, we can all get a sample of the product. Do not get exposed." Batgirl whispered before running ahead of us. Bart ran to the back of warehouse 7, Blue and Static went to the opposite sides so I just decided to go in the front. Wait, so not a good idea, it was pretty guarded. I climbed up to the roof and entered through a hatch. I landed softly on top of one of the delivery boxes, wait, _delivery boxes_. Great! I didn't even have to move. I got out my dagger and opened up one of the boxes. Whoa, why is it glowing? I got out a vile and gathered up as much as I could of the cake like substance.  
"What is this stuff?" I asked myself. I heard footsteps beneath me. Crap. I press myself against the box in an attempt to hide. Bad move. The box shifts and falls. Double crap. I start to panic.

"Come on Artemis, calm down. You can do this. Breathe."

"Who's there?" A guard calls from below

"Up on top of the boxes, there's a girl." Another guard runs over and points his gun at me. Uh oh. I jump down and pull out my cross bow.

"Artemis! Look out, behind you!" I see a yellow and red blur.

"Wally?" Bang. I fall to the floor. Everything is spinning, what happened?

* * *

**So that was interesting, um about the summary I had no idea what to write and I had no idea what to call this so yeah I just thought of Habits, it will be explained later. Let me know what you thought about this first chapter, I'm not to sure what to think about it so it would be nice if you told me if it was good or not. So please, review :) it will speed up updates :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, so I wrote this chapter and yeah. It happened. So just read, let me know what you think in the review. This chapter might be a bit boring but I promise it will get better. Please review, please, please, please.**

* * *

I wake up in a brightly lit room with a thumping head. What happened? I can't remember anything. Wait. I remember the warehouse. Ok, what happened at the warehouse? Most importantly, where am I?

"Hello?" I don't even know if anyone else is there,

"Artemis! You're awake!" I pulled myself up to see Bart standing next to me,

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"At the warehouse you were surrounded, there was one coming up behind you so I pushed you away and you bashed your head against the boxes, really hard. You're in the hospital now."

"But I fall all the time, how come this time had such an effect on me?"

"Because you haven't been sleeping well, no sleep plus lots of stress has a horrible effect on the human body." Aqualad said as he entered the room holding some kind of clipboard. Probably checking my vitals or something.

"Artemis, we all think that you need some help." Bart put his hand on mine

"What kind of help?"

"Maybe a few chats with Black Canary?" Aqualad suggested

"Are you calling me crazy?" I feel offended.

"No! Of course not, we're just saying that a chat could get a few things off your mind. You're not as tough as you are outside on the inside." Bart gave me a slight smile.

"Ok, I'll talk to Black Canary. I'm really tired now, I just want to sleep." I shrunk back into the bed

"Ok, understandable. We'll leave you to rest." Aqualad nodded and left with Bart. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Artemis," _

"_W-Wally?"_

"_Yeah, it's me babe." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head_

"_Where have you been? I've missed you, everyone has." _

"_Hush, its ok, its ok." He ran his fingers through my hair _

"_Wally, I need you more than anything. Come back, please," _

"_I can't, I have to go." He let me go and began to walk away_

"_No, Wally don't go. Please. Stay with me." I tried to grab him but there was nothing there._

* * *

I wake up with tears streaming down my face. I broke down, I've never cried this much in my life. I couldn't get any words out, it was just hiccups. I saw Bart rush to my side.

"Artemis, are you ok?" He shook my shoulders

"I n-need W-Wally," I managed to get the message across

"Trust me, we all do." He pulled me into a hug, "Black Canary is here, I'll be back later." He gave me a smile and left the room. I wiped the tears off my face as Black Canary took a seat next to my bed.

"So, everyone has told me that you haven't been sleeping lately." I turned my head around and saw her blue eyes study mine.

"Yeah, it's been difficult."

"Difficult? Why's that?"

"Wally, he, he visits me."

"In your dreams?"

"Yeah, and they always end with him leaving again. I can't get back to sleep after them."

"Ok, so what usually happens in these dreams?"

"Well he talks to me, I tell him that I miss him and he needs to come back. Then he says that he has to go and walks away."

"Do you ever feel that he is trying to contact you?"

I raised my eyebrows at her, "What, like a ghost?"

"No, not in particular."

"Then what do you mean?"

"We at the Justice League feel as though Wally could still be here, somewhere."

"If that's the case, why would I feel him trying to contact me? And how could he still be alive? Flash said that he was vaporized, he watched it happen!"

"Black Beetle was a part of the Reach, he put the MFD's around the world. Don't you think it's a possibility that somehow the energy that zapped him could have taken him somewhere else?"

"So you're saying that somewhere in the galaxy, Wally could be alive?"

"Yes, and our best bet is on one of the Reach vessels."

"It's been over a year! How could you suddenly just figure this out?" I smash my fist at my side. If this is an attempt to try and make me feel better it isn't working.

"We didn't want to tell you when it was too early, but now we have tested our theory and discovered that Wally could still be alive."

"How could you test it? Did you go around with a sign-up sheet saying 'who wants to be zapped by a Magnetic Field Disrupter and see if you survive?' It just doesn't make any sense Dinah!"

"Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter created another dreamworld where the situation was redone, Miss Martian put herself in one of the energy zaps and she found herself inside one of the Reach spaceships. We don't know how it worked, but we suspect that somehow they were controlling the strikes. They didn't want to fail without taking something from us. They wanted to continue their tests and trials."

"So all of you were working on this without even mentioning anything to me! Great, now I know where I stand."

"No Artemis it wasn't like that. The only people who knew about it was myself, Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Batman. The rest of Young Justice had no idea."

"So how do we get him back? How do we know where he is? How do we know if he is still alive?"

"He's calling you Artemis, he wants you to find him."

* * *

**Ok, so um yeah. This probably wouldn't be possible but whatever it's Young Justice. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn't action packed and it was kinda just Dinah talking to Artemis. Next chapter hopefully will be better. Please review and let me know what you think, I really really really would appreciate it. THANKS FOR READING! Oh and thanks to my lovely Amelia Delling ;) for reviewing. I would love more reviewers though, please please please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I'm back! So this is my second update today! This is getting ridiculous. Wow ok so I have no idea if you guys liked the chapter before and I'm not sure if you will like this chapter but um I have no idea this has a bit more action and tension I guess but I don't know. Please review, I really really really would appreciate more reviews. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

I was released from hospital a couple of hours after I finished talking to Dinah. She has decided that all of us are going to find Wally, and the first place we are going to is CADMUS. They have taken our team members before. I left my motorbike in Metropolis so Aqualad helped me get back to Mount Justice. Once we got there it seemed as though everyone had already been informed of Black Canary's plan. Everyone was ready to go in the Bio Ship, they must want Wally back as much as I do.

"How ya feeling Artemis?" Nightwing finally showed a bit of emotion

"I'm alright, head's a little sore but I'll get over it."

"Are you sure? You can stay in the Bio Ship if you don't feel right."

"No. I want to be there if we find Wally. There is no way that I'm missing out." Nightwing nodded in agreement and boarded the Bio Ship. I followed after him and took my designated seat. The team consisted of M'gaan, Aqualad, Batman, Nightwing, Black Canary, Flash and even Arsenal. The rest weren't coming, we can't get away with that many people going into CADMUS. Man I am really sick of CADMUS, I've been there way too many times.

We reached the all too familiar building known as CADMUS. I don't know how this place is still running, we've found them cloning people, creating genomorphs and more. How can the government not shut it down. Oh right, Lex. How could I forget? I don't exactly hate the man as much as I used to but I still do not like him one bit. M'gaan decided to drop us off at the building while she watched from above, she also set up the physic link.

"Drop time." Nightwing motioned for us to jump out of the ship. We landed swiftly and quietly on the roof.

* * *

There was absolutely no guards, "_Hmm, that's a bit strange. Usually this place is swarming with guards." _Arsenal said to us

"_Maybe he's not here." _I replied

"_We have to check Artemis, he could be here." _Aqualad placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded, we had to go in, now. We found the entrance to the building and went in, stealth mode.

"_Ok, this is weird. There is absolutely no guards. What is going on?"_ I think the others agreed with me because no one answered. We got further into the building, still no sign of guards.

"_Here's the first floor, hopefully there isn't any trouble." _Batman motioned for us to move forward. When we reached the floor we were all shocked.

"What has happened here? There is absolutely nothing!"

"I don't know Artemis, maybe there might be something downstairs." Aqualad tried to reassure me and the rest of the team but we were all certain that there wouldn't be anything else. But still we made our way down to the lower levels. Down the stairs we went, hoping to find something else. Nope. Nothing. Nada.

"Where is everything?" Nightwing questioned

"They must've packed up and left after clone Roy found me." Arsenal scratched the back of his head

"They couldn't have packed up everything, CADMUS has to be located somewhere else, Lex is too stubborn to give up." Batman searched the room for a trace of anything

I started walking back to the ship, "He isn't here, and he's not at CADMUS. He's with the Reach."

The others followed behind,

"How can you be sure? We didn't search the lower floors, he could be in the chill room." Everyone turned to face Black Canary

"I'll run down there and check." Flash stated before speeding off. We waited a few minutes for Flash to return.

"There's nothing there. Everything is gone, no computers, no nothing." We all exchanged glances

"I told you he wasn't here. Come on, we have to find the Reach." I didn't wait for the others to agree, I just left. I just wanted to find Wally as soon as I could.

"How did the search go, did you find a trace of Wally?" M'gaan questioned me as soon as I set foot in the ship

"No, there was nothing. Completely… empty." I paced the room, "I can't believe they just packed everything up and left, there wasn't even a cable there!"

"Calm down Artemis, we will find him. I know he's out there, I can sense him." She looked at me in the sympathetic but assuring way that mothers do when they save you from something. Who am I kidding, my mother never did that. It was just something I read in a children's book, or saw in a movie or something. I need to find Wally soon, before I fall apart.

The others arrived and the Bio Ship took off. Finally, we were off. I don't know what took them so long but they better not hold up my search.

"Are we going to find the Reach?" We needed to find them as soon as possible, better start the journey quick.

"No, Artemis, we have to recuperate and figure out what we are going to do next." Aqualad replied sighing

"We have to find Wally now, he could be almost dead for all we know!" I clench my fists in anger

"Artemis, we cannot go out to the Reach in this state. We haven't slept and we haven't even figured out what our plan is! We need to go back to base." Batman demanded

"Whatever." I rested my head on my hand. I just need to find Wally, he's the one who keeps me together. I can't survive without him.

* * *

**So yeah, that happened. This one isn't as long as the others but I will make sure that future chapters are longer. I hope you enjoyed, and again please review, follow, favourite, whatever. I don't mind I just want a sign that you guys liked it. Please please please review. Love you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a bit of issues coming up with this chapter, I don't know why. Most of this chapter is a bit humorous so yeah, I'm not the best at funny but it's alright I think. I hope you enjoy, and I promise I'll update tomorrow :)**

* * *

Once we got back to base everyone went to bed, it was 1 o'clock in the morning. Batman was right, we couldn't infiltrate the Reach on no sleep at all. The next morning I woke up at around 7 am. 7 o'clock! I can't believe I slept in. The one day when I needed to get up early, I slept in instead! I scolded myself and got ready, had a shower, brushed my hair and dressed as Tigress. I saw my original costume hanging in the closet and walked over to it. "Wally would want me to be Artemis." I whispered to myself and changed my outfit. I could hear the others chit-chatting in the common room, everyone was awake but me. I was complaining about them holding up my search when I was the one holding everyone up. I shook my head and rushed to the common room.

"Welcome back, Artemis." Aqualad smiled.

Bart gave an applause, "I knew you'd come back."

"I didn't go anywhere, I just… changed."

"Well we're glad you changed back." Bart patted me on the back.

"Ok, now that everyone's here we should begin." Aqualad ordered. Everyone stopped the light chatter and turned towards the team leader. "Due to the limited space on the Bio Ship, myself and Batman have decided that the team will consist of Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, Flash, Nightwing, Robin and of course Batman and I. The others will keep Earth safe while we are gone. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"We have located the vessel that the Reach left Earth on. It is nearing towards the planet Rimbor, we believe that Vandal Savage and the Reach are teaming up once again. The War World is still orbiting around Rimbor but is inactive. We'll fly the Bio Ship to the Reach's flagship and board it, they will know that we are there so there isn't any point in going stealth, BUT, will we need Miss Martian to go in stealth and try to locate Wally. He will most likely be in the testing rooms." Batman continued. The plan was simple, we've done it before. Well, some form of it.

"Can I come too?" Bart asked

"Well I don't think tha-" Batman started

"Yes. Yes you can." I smiled at the smaller version of Wally. Batman and Aqualad exchanged glances.

"Well, I guess having two speedsters is an advantage." Aqualad shrugged

"You mean three right, once we find Wally." Bart corrected him. Aqualad nodded and chuckled a little.

"Has everybody had breakfast?" Aqualad asked. I shook my head.

"I have, but I'm still hungry." Bart ran to the kitchen. I could hear pots and pans clashing together.

"Oh no." I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Makin pancakes." He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as he measured the amount of butter and milk.

"You know how to make pancakes? I don't believe you." I crossed my arms

"I'll assure you, I was the best pancake maker… in the future."

"I bet there was a robot that did it for you."

"Well… kinda." He stopped for a second and stared out the window behind me, then he went back to full speed.

I giggled at his fast mixing, "You are a full speed, pancake making machine." He stopped in front of me with the mixing bowl in his arms,

"I do try." We both laughed, I laughed at his stupidity and he laughed because he thinks he's hilarious.

"Hurry up, I'm starving." I sat on the counter

"Seriously? You're telling me," he pointed to himself, "to hurry up? I'd like to see you go faster." I shook my head and laughed again. He reminded me so much of Wally.

About 10 minutes later I was scoffing down a stack of pancakes drenched in maple syrup.

"Thes ar pwety good Bart." I told him with a mouth stuffed with pancakes

"Thanks, I told you I was the best pancake maker." He put his knife and fork on his plate and wiped his mouth.

"I hope you're the best cleaner as well, because I know I'm not going to clean up this mess." I gestured to the pots and pans covered in pancake mix, plus the eggs that somehow made it to the ceiling. He smiled impishly and began to clean up his mess.

"I also hope that you've put something in your food compartment, we're most likely going to be gone more than a day."

"Don't worry, I'm stocked up." He opened the compartment in his arm that was stuffed with packets of chips, energy bars and a sandwich.

"How did you fit all of that in there?"

"Magic."

"Team, to the Bio Ship." Aqualad called us

"Well I guess I don't have to clean this up then." He threw the scrubbing brush in the sink and ran down to the grotto. I smiled and ran after him. It was go time, finally we were close to finding Wally.

* * *

I knew it was going to be a longish trip, but Bart didn't. The boy was sitting in his chair spinning around.

"I'm so boreddd."

"You were the one who wanted to come." I reminded him

"Yeah but I thought it would be action packed, but we're just sitting in the ship doing nothing." He whined

"Well if you were so bored you could go clean the bathroom." Batman rubbed his forehead

"Ew, I'm not that bored." He sighed and continued spinning around in his chair. After a few minutes of silence he started whining again. "Is there any games on this thing?" He pressed some buttons. M'gaan chuckled "No, Bart, the Bio Ship isn't a game ship." Bart huffed

"Here, play with this for a while." Tim threw a handheld game to the speedster. He let out an "Ooooo," and played the game.

"Thank god." I murmured under my breath. Superboy looked over to me and grinned.

* * *

Another couple hours later and we could see the Reach's flagship in the distance.

"M'gaan, put the ship on camo and speed up. We don't want to get spotted yet." She nodded and flew the ship at top speed. We were almost at the Reach's vessel and so close to finding Wally. We reached the flagship and M'gaan lowered the ship on to the landing pad.

"Team, prepare for battle. They aren't going to let us in easy." Aqualad got out of his chair and jumped out of the ship. The rest of us followed suite. We stood at the entrance of the ship and exchanged glances. This was it, we were going to find Wally. Robin threw an explosive bird-a-rang at the door, it blew off and we all filed into the ship. There were numerous alarms going off, we could hear footsteps running towards us. I pulled my bow out and got an arrow ready to fire. There was no going back now.

* * *

**Ha ha ha, you thought they were gonna find Wally in this chapter didn't you. I couldn't let the story end soon! It has to continue for a while! So yeah, as I said before, this chapter is more humorous. I hope you enjoyed, please review. Thank you to the people who have reviewed, I love you very very very much :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! Thank you to the people who reviewed, followed and favorite! This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write, I'm not the best at fight scenes. It also took me awhile to get into so I apologise if it's a bit slow at the beginning. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

I fired my arrow, hitting one of the aliens that was running for us. We pushed further into the vessel, shooting arrows, bird-a-rangs, water and many other things at our opponents. I could see Flash running around, Superboy throwing aliens against walls, Nightwing throwing punches and kicks, Aqualad creating the water dragon and Robin doing the same as his brother. M'gaan had already left in search for Wally, hopefully she hasn't run into any trouble yet. I aimed more arrows at the aliens, one of them shooting their gun at me. I attempted to dodge but it was too late, it hit me right in the stomach. I was thrown into the wall and let myself recuperate for a few seconds. I got up again and kicked an alien in the head, jumped off their chest and fired a few arrows, landing in a roll. Doing a few more fly kicks and punches, I managed to get rid of most of the aliens running towards me.

I moved around in the vessel, shooting and kicking some of the aliens that were giving the others trouble. One of the aliens hurled itself at me, throwing me on the ground. I flipped him over and gave him a few punches to the head. Flipping off of him, I shot a few more arrows. Little did I know, another alien aimed and fired at me. I fell out of it for a few seconds, lying on the floor. Bart covered for me while I was down, going around stealing guns and weapons from the enemy.

I got myself back together and jumped up again. A few more fired arrows, explosive bird-a-rangs and water shots and we had defeated the first Reach army. We knew there was going to be more as we got further into the vessel but we hoped they would just be occasional guards. Nightwing and Robin hacked into the security system, putting all of the cameras on a loop of the empty hall ways. Once we were satisfied and ready to move on, Aqualad led us through the halls.

"_M'gaan, can you hear me?" _He sent through the physic link

"_Loud and clear, have you got through the guards?"_

"_Yes, have you found a trace of Wally yet?"_

"_I feel as though I am getting closer." _I smiled as I thought of finding Wally right now

"_Good, we are you exactly?" _Aqualad asked

"_I just reached the testing chamber, going into the first room now." _

"_We'll be there soon."_

We ran through the halls, Bart and Barry running ahead of us. We got to the entrance of the testing chambers, but there were plenty of guards patrolling. Firing more arrows and attacking the aliens, I thought that we were winning. Oh how wrong I was. I hadn't noticed that Bart was captured by the Reach. One by one we were all being taken. Battling all the aliens I could take, I was hit by two guns at the same time. I was out cold.

* * *

I was woken by an electrical shock through my body. Oh god, where am I? I opened my eyes to a sight that was way too shocking for anyone. I was inside the testing pod. Before I could think of anything else I was electrocuted again. This one was in higher voltage. I screamed in pain, hit my fists against the glass in front of me.

"_M'gaan, anyone, can you hear me?" _I tried to contact my team

"_M'gaan!" _I called again

"_Artemis! Where are you, where is everyone?" _She replied! She isn't in the tube, she can save us!

"_M'gaan, they, they got us. In the tubes. Last thing I remembered was fighting them off in the AHHH" _I was electrocuted again, it got more and more painful each shock.

"_Where? Artemis! Stay with me!"_

"_We were at the entrance of the testing chambers and then we got attacked." _

"_Ok, I'm coming to find you now. Stay with me, stay awake. Please." _

"_Ok, just hurry. I'm trying to get out now." _I punched and kicked at the glass in front of me, over and over again. I was electrocuted again, screaming in pain once more. I still kicked and punched the glass harder and harder. It would be so much easier if I could just blow it up. Wait a second. I felt for my bow and quiver on my back. It was there! Thank god! I searched for my explosive arrow and found it, pulling out my bow and aiming it. I shot it, not thinking about what would happen.

The door in front of me blew off but the blast deafened me temporarily. I couldn't see anything, it was all hazy. I could hear a buzzing, and I could feel a large shard of glass in my arm. I fell onto the floor and tried to regain my sight. I put my hands on my head and my head between my legs. Everything had stopped spinning but I still couldn't hear properly. I stood up, now regaining my vision. The aliens were hit by the blast but I wasn't sure if they were out. I aimed arrows at them and fired, now I knew for the time being I would be alright.

I walked around the room looking in all of the pods, there was no one in the ones to my right but on the western wall of the room I saw Aqualad. I bashed against the keypad and let him out, he was woken instantly. He said something but I couldn't understand. I looked him in the eyes and tried to understand what he was saying. I could hear something, my ears were clearing. I concentrated more on the things he was trying to tell me. Slowly, my hearing returned.

"Artemis, are you alright!" He started shaking me. I threw my arms around him,

"Yes, I'm fine. Well I wasn't, but now I can hear again." I began to sob a bit

"Come on Artemis, we have to find the others." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. We ran into the room opposite to us. I saw Bart in one of the tubes and aimed an arrow at the keypad. It released him and he fell to the ground.

"Artemis." He said weakly. I ran to his side and sat him up.

"Are you ok, Bart?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." He got to his feet. "I was running through one of the rooms and I swear I saw Wally, I'm not sure though. Just after that I was knocked out." He rubbed his head wearily.

"Can you remember what side the room was on?" I tried to jog his memory. He rubbed his temples as he tried to remember. After a few moments he pointed to his left.

"It was the left side. I remember. The room was on the left." I looked at him excitedly and pulled him up to his feet. We ran into the room next to us as we were already on the left side. We found Superboy and let him out. Without explanation we ran into the next room, we found Nightwing in there but no sign of Wally. There were two rooms left, for the first time in my life I prayed. I prayed that Wally would be in one of the two, unharmed and cracking jokes. I knew it wasn't going to be likely but I did it anyway.

"Bart and I will go into this room, Aqualad and Nightwing you go into the next room. Use the physic link if you find anything." Everyone nodded and we went into the rooms. Bart and I ran around the room trying to find anyone but this room was completely empty.

"_Artemis, Bart, you might want to see this."_

* * *

**Hehehe left you on a bit of a cliffy ;) **

**So that was the 5****th**** chapter of Habits, I hope you enjoyed. After I finish this story I was thinking about continuing it with a sequel and maybe turn it into a trilogy. I don't want to give away too much detail because then you will know how this one ends but yeah, tell me if you would be interested in me creating something more out of this short story. I'm pretty sure this will end in maybe 3 or 4 chapters, as I get closer to the end I'll give you more ideas about the sequel etc.**

**Please, please, please, please review! I would appreciate it very much! **

**Thanks heaps for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! This is the 6****th**** chapter of Habits and it's a bit soppy so yeah, enjoy it haha. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! I love you all!**

**To the anon whose name was Unknown- I would love love love to make Wally faster than Barry and Bart but unfortunately due to him recreating the event that gave Flash his powers he can't be faster. Silly Wally, the 'accident' didn't work as well. In the sequel to this there will be a lot more of Nightwing, and because you asked nicely Zatanna will be in there too :)**

**Player Zero- thank you so much! I love you! **

**Anon- I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**LTRB- you'll see him in this one ;)**

**Everybody else, I love you all and thank you for reviewing and stuff. Love you!**

* * *

It was Aqualad, he found something. Maybe he found Wally?

"_Bart, go across the hall into the other rooms and get the others out. I'll be over in a second, Aqualad." _

"_Will do Artemis."_ Bart said before speeding off. I ran into the next room to find Aqualad.

"What's going on?" I asked Aqualad and Nightwing as I entered the room, they moved away from the pod they was standing in front of. I couldn't see what it was from where I was but as I moved closer I figured it out.

"Wally." I put my hand on the test pod. "Why didn't you let him out?"

"I wanted you to be the first person he saw." I looked Aqualad in the eye, he gave me a comforting smile and put his hand on my shoulder. I got my bow and arrow out and aimed it at the keypad. The glass opened and I grabbed Wally before he could fall out. I sat on the floor cradling him in my arms. Tears streamed down my face as I buried my face in his shirt. I could hear his heartbeat in my ears, I knew he was alright.

He slowly came too and opened his eyes. "Ar-Artemis?" He spoke quietly

"Wally!" I cried more and more. "You're alive! You're back! Oh Wally, don't you ever leave me like that again!" I pulled him closer to me

"Artemis, babe. It's been so long." His voice was hoarse and weak

"I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry."

"What for?" I stared into his once bright green eyes that are now dull,

"For taking so long to find you, you've been in here for a year!" I was angry with myself, I let the only person I truly love disappear out of sight

"It's not your fault, how were you supposed to know?" He sat up and pulled me closer.

"Everyone's here, what's going on?" Bart asked as he led the others into the room. As he got closer his worried face molded into a shocked and surprised one. "WALLY!" He ran over to Wally's side and grabbed his shoulders.

Wally grinned, "I missed you too, Bart."

"Wait, where's M'gaan?" Conner looked around the room frantically. I turned around and noticed her absence, how could I not notice that she was gone?

"_M'gaan, where are you?" _I called through the physic link. No answer.

"_M'gaan!" _

"_Artemis! I can't find the testing chamber, did you find Wally?" _

"_We found Wally, do you know where you are?" _

"_I'm… I'm nearing the landing pad."_

"_We'll go up there now, if you get there first wait in the ship."_

"_Ok, I'll see you guys soon."_

"Come on, we have to go, now." I helped Wally up and began to walk out of the room, the others followed.

"Artemis, take Wally to the ship as quick as you can. We'll cover you." Batman instructed. I nodded and put Wally's arm around my shoulders. He was still weak and could barely hold himself up. I pulled him along with me and ran. It took about 5 or so minutes to get to the ship, we didn't run into any guards or anything which was completely unexpected but helpful. M'gaan opened up the ship and we climbed in.

* * *

"Wally! You're ok!" She jumped out of her seat and hugged her old friend

"Can you take care of him while I help the others out?" I asked her

"How about, you take care of Wally while I help the others out? I can get there quicker, and you can have a little alone time." I couldn't answer, she had already jumped out of the ship.

"Wally sit down." I pushed him down lightly into the chair, "How are you feeling?"

"Glad to be out of that damn pod." I sat on the arm of his chair

"Are you hungry?" He nodded. I walked over to Bart's station and opened up a compartment. Inside there was a packet of chips and a few energy bars. "What one do you want?"

"All of them." He grinned as I passed him the food and scoffed it down in 10 seconds flat. "Oh man, I'm still hungry." He rubbed his stomach

"Sorry, that's all we got." He pulled me down and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I missed you, can we get married?" I looked at his smiling face

"Wait till we get home, _Baywatch_." I winked and kissed him. I was so glad to have him back, I missed his laugh, his smile, his smell for a whole year and now he was sitting rightin front of me. The reunion didn't last though, the others came running on to the ship.

"Everyone buckle up, they aren't gonna let us leave easily." Nightwing yelled before getting in to his seat. I took the seat beside Wally and everyone else sat in their designated seats. M'gaan lifted the ship of the landing pad and put it on full speed. I looked behind us, there were about 6 ships firing at us. M'gaan dodged the shots with ease, but one hit us. It shook the whole ship and put M'gaan in some pain. She dodged more shots, put the ship into a faster speed and shot missiles at the ships behind us. We just made it, the ships behind us got further and further away. We were safe. Everyone cheered and clapped, I grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him closer, kissing him again. We were safe, for the moment, and I had Wally back. I was finally happy again and so was Wally. I thought about what he said before, he wanted to get married. I looked at him and grinned, he smiled back. I could see us together for the rest of our lives.

"We're almost home!" M'gaan exclaimed happily. Wally fist pumped and laughed. It felt great listening to his joyful laugh, he was exactly how I remembered. Well almost, he was extremely tired and weak. He's eyes weren't a bright green and he was noticeably paler. I didn't care though, my Wally was back.

* * *

**I don't think any of you understand how happy I was when I wrote this chapter, YAY I BROUGHT WALLY BACK! I wish there had been more action but as I said before, I don't write fight scenes very well. I hope you enjoyed! I'm definitely going to write a sequel and pretty much the story is going to be about a married Wally and Artemis and yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again, please please please review! Love you all :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooooo! So last chapter was soppy, but this one is going to be fluffy fluff everywhere! Wally's back, YAY! By the way, this chapter marks the furtherest I've ever gotten in a story! Yay to me! Thanks again to the lovely reviewers, I love you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was a week after Wally had been rescued. His tall, lanky body was lying on a white bed. The room was completely white; the walls, the floors, the bed, the sheets. Everything, except for Wally's hair and eyes. Batman thought it would be a good idea to put Wally in the infirmary at Mount Justice and make sure everything was ok. Except for extreme fatigue and being mentally scarred for life, Wally was fine. He'd been sleeping for a while, I just sat in the chair beside his bed all day waiting for him to wake up. At around 2.p.m he woke up after being asleep since 12 p.m. the previous day.

"Evenin' Wally." I rubbed his hand as he lifted himself up

"Hey Arty." He smiled and yawned, stretching his arms. "Is there anything to eat?" I passed him a sandwich his mom brought in earlier today.

"Your mom's planning a dinner tonight, you up for it?"

"Hell yeah! Mom's dinners are the best! Heaping piles of everything." He licked his lips and nearly jumped out of the bed. I chuckled at him.

"Batman said you can go home today."

"Sweet! I miss Palo Alto." He swung around and sat on the edge of the bed. "Can we go home now?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You're such a child." I laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the room. We reached the common room where everyone was sitting.

"Wally, how ya feeling?" Nightwing jumped up and put his arm around Wally's neck

"I'm feeling great!"

"Good to hear, Wallzo."

"We're going to head back to Palo Alto, Wally's mom is making a massive dinner but we all know where the food is gonna end up." I gestured to Wally and everyone laughed

"Are you guys gonna join the team again?" Wonder Girl asked. I looked at Wally and his expression changed from happy to sad.

"I don't think so, Cassie." I sighed. The others went quiet.

"We love you guys, but we just want to live a near normal life." Wally added.

"You better visit us." Bart crossed his arms.

"We will, we promise." I hugged Bart and waved goodbye to everybody. We went back to Palo Alto in the zeta beam.

* * *

"You got a new car! Awesome, looks snazzy." Wally walked around the Ford that I bought a couple of months ago

"Yup, we need to hurry up and put something nice on. Your mom's expecting us at around 7, its 6:30." I told him

"Okey dokey!" He ran into the house. I could hear a "WOW, YOU PAINTED THE BEDROOM!" and some other oo's and ah's. I walked into the bedroom to see Wally on the bed making a sheet angel.

"Having fun?"

"This bed is heaven!" I laughed and then walked into the walk-in-robe.

"Babe, you really need to get changed." I called out

"Right behind you." He chuckled and hugged me from behind. I pulled a shirt out and threw it to Wally.

"Put this on and some nice pants." I said as I flicked through some of my shirts

"Yes mother." He threw his old shirt on the floor and put the other one on.

"What do you think, this shirt?" I put a purple silk blouse in front of me. "Or this one?" I swapped the purple one for a green shirt in a similar fashion.

"Tough choice babe. The green one matches my eyes." He winked

"We can't have that! Purple one is the answer." I laughed and got changed. After we had finished getting ready we got in the car and drove to Mary and Rudolph's house.

"I love this new car, so roomy and luxurious." He smiled seductively. I laughed and turned the radio on.

"I haven't heard this song in ages!" He yelled out, winded the window down and sang at the top of his lungs.

"Those aren't even the words!" I laughed as he sang even louder. I had to last through another 10 minutes of Wally's… amazing… singing before we got to his parent's house. We were 20 minutes late, naturally. Wally knocked on the door and we could hear some fumbling and a few "THEY'RE HERE!"

Mary opened the door and Wally immediately threw his arms around her. She look surprised at first but then fell into the hug, shedding a few tears. We were led inside and took our seats at the dining table. Iris, Barry and Rudolph were already seated.

"Wally my boy! Good to have you back!" Rudolph got up and hugged his son. Barry looked like he was about to wet his pants. He too got out of his chair and hugged Wally, Iris smiled at him lovingly. Once we were all seated again, everyone piled food onto their plates.

"Dinner looks great, Mary." I could smell the deliciousness already

"Yeah Mom, really missed your dinners." Wally said in between mouthfuls of chicken and potato.

Mary playfully slapped Wally's hand. "Just because you've been gone for a year doesn't mean you can completely discard your manners."

The rest of the night went well, Wally was informed of all that had happened recently (which wasn't that much) and he got to catch up with his family. The food was great. Wally was right, Mary is an amazing cook. At around 10 we bid the family good bye and went home.

* * *

As soon as we got home, Wally flopped onto the couch completely exhausted.

"Tired babe?" He nodded and curled up on the longue. I went into the bedroom and changed into Wally's old, baggy, high school shirt. I then went into the kitchen, got a spoonful of Nutella and joined Wally on the couch.

"Why do you do that?" He asked

"Do what?"

"Wear my shirt and eat a spoonful of Nutella."

"I dunno, it's just a habit." His eyebrow arched and he rested his head on my lap. I sat there stroking his hair for a while until he drifted off. I fell asleep not long after.

I was awoken by the blinding light coming in through the windows. Wally was still sleeping on my lap.

"Waaallllyyyyyy." I called as I tickled him lightly. He rolled over to his back and looked up at me

"Morning babe." He smiled, his green eyes were finally bright again

"Morning Baywatch."

"Will you make me breakfast?" He put his puppy dog eyes on

"Sure, what do you want?" He sat up

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" I shouldn't have asked, that was his favourite breakfast meal.

"Who would've guessed?" I laughed and made him his breakfast. He disappeared for a while until I called for him to come eat it. He looked at the food lovingly and scoffed it down in 10 seconds flat. After he had finished he got out of his chair.

"Babe, I have to ask you something." Oh no, what did he do?

"What?" He got down on one knee, pulled out a little black box and opened it.

"Will you marry me?" For a second I was frozen in shock, the ring was beautiful, how on earth could he afford it? And when did he get it?

"Of course!" I yelled and jumped up. He got off his knee, kissed me and put the ring on my finger.

"Phew, for a second there I thought you were gonna say no!" He giggled and picked me up. We danced around in the kitchen for a while, holding on to each other and kissing. No matter what, he always managed to surprise me.

* * *

**Hehehe fluff everywhere! I'm surprised I finished this chapter, I was having great difficulty. I want to ask you guys a question, would you rather me putting the marriage in this story or start a new story with the marriage in it? If you want me to put the marriage in this story it will probably add 5 or more chapters, if you want me to start a new story this one will finish in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, please review! I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so so so so so so sorry for this. I apologise greatly. I'm a horrible person. After a few days of pondering I have decided to sadly finish habits at the previous chapter and start the sequel now. I got an idea the other day that I started writing and I just could not figure out how to write the wedding. I just couldn't. I'm sorry. So the previous chapter was the final chapter of Habits. This is just me telling you that I am so so so so so sorry for promising the wedding and then not writing it, I hope you understand that I just could not. Also I know this against the rules but I couldn't start the second story without you guys knowing what's happening, so please don't kill me. **

**So I'm going to start the sequel, it's going to be about Artemis and Wally's kid. Yeah that's right, Artemis got pregnant. Just letting you know, the sequel jumps to about 6 years in the future. I believe Wally would be about 27 and Artemis would be 26. Their little girl will be 4. I don't think that's too young to have a kid seeing as my sister is 23 and has a 5 year old and a 3 year old and my 22 year old sister is 7 months pregnant. **

**Again I apologise greatly for being a horrible person and deciding the fate of this story, I have already started the first chapter of the sequel. I'm planning to upload it later today. I may not be as good with updates in the next couple of weeks due to my family coming up to visit me so I apologise in advance if I am very slow with updates. Please don't hate me, give me plenty of love on the next story otherwise I'll disappear forever and not update anything at all. I might even delete my fanfiction account, who knows. I do crazy stuff when I'm upset. So yeah, please review and follow and favourite and whatever my next story. I love you guys, don't leave me.**

**P.S: I literally named this document "I'm gonna get murdered for this." so yeah. I probably will get murdered**

**P.P.S: fanfiction, don't kill me. I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I have to.**


End file.
